1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical reporting system, apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical reporting system, apparatus and method in which a set of plural medical images can be handled for observation without error for high precision in the diagnosis.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In a hospital as medical facilities, various modality systems are utilized for diagnosis, including a CR (computed radiography) device, CT (computed tomography) device, MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) device, PET (positron emission tomography) device, and ultrasonic diagnosis device. To examine a patient, a doctor utilizes medical images obtained by modality systems to find symptoms of the patient in a precise manner.
The doctor of each of hospital departments requests a diagnostic radiologist as specialized doctor of an inspection department who reads the medical image for the purpose of diagnosis. The radiologist, after reading the medical image in response to the request, writes a medical report and sends it to the doctor of the specific hospital department. Then he or she makes a patient note by final observation of the patient in consideration of the medical report.
A medical image filing system has been recently proposed to raise efficiency in medical management. The medical images and progress notes are processed electronically, so image reading is carried out on line. For example, JP-A 2004-305289 discloses producing the medical report in the medical image filing system. Attribute information is added to a note area in the medical report for determining the medical image and a text location within the medical image. A portion of the medical image assigned with the note can be easily recognized.
In the medical examination, a region of interest of an organ, lesion or site within a body extends in a three dimensional manner. In general, a plurality of medical images are created for examination with the CT or MRI device.
In JP-A 2004-305289, however, manual operation is complicated typically if the region of interest appears in any of a plurality of medical images. The medical images are designated by one image, and the region of interest is designated by one region in the medical image, for the purpose of assignment of the progress note. Furthermore, there is no grouping of images of the region of interest being the same. There is no association of two or more regions of interest in the medical image. After the medical report is edited, there occurs a problem when the doctor wishes to refer to the medical report visually for diagnosis. Every one of the medical images must be observed according to comments in the medical report. There is no simultaneous observation of a plurality of medical images. There is no concentrated observation of the region of interest for a plurality of medical images. Precision in the diagnosis cannot be higher, because of limited efficiency in the observation of the medical images in an electronic manner.